No Rules ! Elijah, No rules !
by LunaFanfiction
Summary: Après le 4x18 , Elijah débute une romance avec Elena , délaissant Katherine qui va vouloir le reprendre , de n'importe quel manière que ce soit ! De qui, Elena ou Katherine, Elijah va choisir ? Elena/Elijah/Katherine
1. Introduction

_**Introduction **_

Katherine était allongée dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel azur venir réchauffer son visage aux traits d'une sublime délicatesse. Depuis que Elijah l'avait littéralement lâché pour partir avec sa sœur à Mystic Fall's .

A ce souvenir douloureux, ses dents grincèrent. A cause de sa garce de descendante qui avait réussi à mettre les mains sur Elijah et l'avoir rien que pour elle. Katherine n'était pas bête, loin de là, mais elle savait qu'Elena manipulait Elijah pour blesser, elle, Katherine Pierce.

Passant une main pâle dans ses cheveux marron aux boucles soyeuses. Elle eut une idée. Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur ses lèvres rosées. Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, Elena, alors, on va jouer, se dit-elle.

Elijah est à elle et rien qu'à elle, elle va réussir à l'avoir, tout en lui montrant qu'elle avait changé. The Bitch is back, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

**Coucou, alors comment allez-vous ? Voici une nouvelle fiction sur Katherine Pierce/Elijah Mikaelson. Depuis que j'ai vu, le 4x18, ça bouillonne en moi. Katherine avait l'air aimé Elijah réellement. Tellement qu'elle la lui offert sa liberté, chose au quelle Katherine tient beaucoup. Dans cette fiction Elena sera en couple avec Elijah, car elle a réussi de le manipuler. Voilà.**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries m'appartient pas, sinon Kol sera en vie, et Elena pas aussi bitch .**

**Laissez-moi des reviews **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Katherine & Damon :The Plan

**Re coucou, je vous mets le premier chapitre de l'arrivée avec Katherine ! **

**Pour Rime, je tiens à te dire que si, c'est une vengeance envers Elena et pour la faire souffrir, peut-être, peut-être pas. Je tiens à vous dire merci, pour vos reviews, continué à m'en donner.**

**Disclaimer : TVD m'appartient pas.**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Katherine regardait discrètement par la fenêtre pour voir Elijah embrasser avec passion son sosie. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et la gorge devint très sèche. Elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre et jeter en l'air tout ce qu'elle avait réussi en 5 siècles d'existence. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, car elle était sûre de son plan pour avoir Elijah dans ses bras. Sa longue vie lui avait appris beaucoup de chose sur l'amour et la séduction,

Qui ne connaissait pas la légendaire Katherine Pierce pour ses talents de séduction et de manipulation, mais avec Elijah, ce n'était pas cela. Avec lui, il n'était pas question de manipulation ou de séduction, non, c'était de l'amour pur et simple. Elle se rappelait de ses propres paroles qu'elle avait eu envers lui, il y a de là, 5 siècles. « L'amour réciproque n'est pas le vrai amour » Avait-elle dit et son amour envers lui ne l'était plus vraiment. Mais une chose la poussait à vouloir le récupérer coûte que coûte, l'aveuglement de l'amour la torturait. Katherine devrait attendre encore, et elle, se montra petit à petit.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber sur la petite bourgade de Virginie. Cette ville , où elle a été en 1864 et avait rencontré les frères Salvatore. De cela un terrible triangle amoureux entre elle, la belle Katherine , le poétique Stefan et le ténébreux Damon. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, avec Elijah, c'était les hommes dont elle s'en n'est jamais jouée .

Ses talons claquaient sur le béton nonchalamment, fixant le sol pour tenter vaguement de ne pas faire marche arrière et arracher la gorge de Elena pour avoir Elijah mais elle le perdrait pour toujours et à jamais et cela elle ne se le pardonnerait pas,

Katherine avait passé tellement d'année à courir, à fuir Klaus et à mentir envers tout le monde, qu'elle avait fini par croire à cela, comme haïr Damon et aimer Stefan. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit observée. Se tournant, se retournant pour essayer de voir une chose, un animal ou même un homme. A vrai dire, elle avait peur que cela soit Elijah, ainsi son plan était foiré.

-Toi aussi, tu ne supportes pas cette vue, Katherine, j'en suis surpris, claqua la voix de Damon qui sortit de la pénombre.

-J'ai changé et en bien. Malgré ce que tu penses, j'ai un cœur, répondit Katherine en tentant de calmer ses craintes.

-Elena est pire qu'une garce, et même avec lui aussi. Elle tape des crises de nerf rien que pour un truc, raconta Damon.

-Tu veux dire à qu'elle point , qu'elle soit pire que moi ou qu'elle retrace mon parcours d'une main de fer ?

-La deuxième option, Katherine,. Je ne peux plus la supporter et Stefan aussi qui se barre toujours soit avec Caroline ou Rebekah.

-Rebekah ? Eurk , frissonna Katherine non pas de froid mais de dégoût.

-Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, Taquina Damon pour voir Katherine sur le point de vomir son repas.

-Peut-être, tu es venu ici pour me parler des dernières nouvelles ou me proposer quelque chose ? Demanda Katherine agacée par la taquinerie de son ancien amant.

-J'ai un plan , je récupère Elena et toi Elijah, d'accord ? Sourit Damon.

-Toujours à courir après Elena Hein ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle soupira, et commença a à peser le pour et le contre. Au moins, elle serait pas seule à pouvoir contrer ce couple ragoutant.

-Bien, je suis partante mais tu peux me trahis, tu n'as plus de tête , Compris ?

-Compris Katherine, dit Damon. A toi, de ne pas me trahir surtout.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui fit un petit sourire sadique tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour avoir son plan et en discuter .

**Hello voilà, le premier chapitre. Il fait un Damerine mais rien de tout cela, je vous rassure. Quel plan ? Ais-je bien respectée les personnages ? **

**Laissez-moi des reviews, please. Xoxo Luna. **


End file.
